The present disclosure relates generally to processing radio frequency (RF) broadcast data and, more particularly, to processing non-audio data that accompanies an audio signal in an RF broadcast signal.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Broadcasters may supply both audio and non-audio data in broadcast radio frequency (RF) signals. Such non-audio data may be encoded using the Radio Data System (RDS) or Radio Broadcast Data System (RBDS) (collectively referred to herein as “RDS”) format and may describe the supplied audio data. This RDS data may include, for example, an identification of the broadcasting station, an artist name, title, and/or other information associated with currently-playing audio, such as a song or commercial advertisement. RF receivers that are equipped to decode RDS data may decode the audio-identifying information and display this information as it arrives. Since there may be a substantial delay between various types of audio-identifying data that may be broadcast, information regarding currently-playing audio may not be accurate until a substantial amount of time after currently-playing audio has begun.